


The Adventures of Lan WangJi - Erotic Art

by kitkat2010



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Mo Dao Zu Shi, gdc-fandom, 魔道祖师 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师-fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2010/pseuds/kitkat2010
Summary: A few years after Wei Wuxian's death, Lan WangJi goes to buy Emperor's Smile and erotic art books.Apologies for the angsty ending. This is a one-shot, but I might write more of his adventures.Cookies for you if you can figure out the last position described in the story!! ;)





	The Adventures of Lan WangJi - Erotic Art

Leaves flitted across the ground with the night breeze outside of the thin walls. The distant rush of water from the stream nearby hummed along. The noises of nature outside provided a calming sound for those falling asleep. 

It most certainly was late, perhaps ten or eleven already. The moon had risen in the sky, its illumination lighting up the peaceful residences of the Cloud Recesses. 

He sat silently still in his white underclothes with his legs in the lotus position and his elbows relaxed upon his thighs. Soft candlelight flickered with the breeze, casting extruding shadows across the walls.

Though everyone slept early here, he had found a method which allowed him to stay up late into the night. Meditation. Years and years of practice made perfect. As long as he began his meditation promptly at nine, he could stay awake past midnight.

Though Lan WangJi sat quietly, his mind was all too loud. Earlier in the day he’d visited the city alone, as he’d done plenty of times before. The city was bustling with the Autumn celebration. There were more than the usual traveling merchants, selling everything from wares to food and even specialties from regions far away.

He’d spotted a couple of young cultivators from the GusuLan Sect on their way to an assignment, and he stayed hidden around the corners of houses and merchants to avoid being seen. If they spotted him, they’d most likely want to discuss certain methods for cultivating with him, the esteemed HuangGuan-Jun, and other unnecessary topics. All he wanted to do was find a certain merchant and return to the Cloud Recesses as soon as possible.

At the end of a busy street, the merchant stood outside of his cart, waving at passersby to try his special brew. It was indeed Emperor’s Smile. 

“Come, come, this is the best alcohol in all the land,” he wailed.

Lan WangJi glanced around him a brief second, making sure the cultivators from his sect were gone. Once deciding it safe, he approached the merchant.

“Yes, come over, good sir. You certainly can use a drink, yes?”

Lan WangJi remained silent as he stood in front of the cart. Red jars hung on the unsteady rafter of the cart, clanking together as the donkey still tied to the front moved around. It certainly brought back old memories, and new ones. How many jars of Emperor’s Smile did he sneak in when they studied together? Wei Ying surely was a crafty one, but he didn’t necessarily sneak them in. Not like Lan WangJi had been doing for the past seven years. No, if he was caught, he would have to endure another punishment.

“I’ll take two jars,” Lan WangJi said, fiddling nervously in his sleeves for his coin bag. Just the thought of another whipping made him sweat.

“Brother, good deal. This is the finest liquor ever, you will see!” The merchant said with a smile, extending his hand. “Are you sure you do not want to buy more?”

Lan WangJi handed him the coins and huffed quietly, “Next time.”

“Ah, yes, right! Until then.” The merchant shoved the payment into his pocket, then let Lan WangJi choose the jars.

Lan WangJi quickly picked up the two jars. The way he snuck alcohol back to the Cloud Recesses wasn’t anything special. Now that his elders were busy and less worried about his doings, all he needed to do was tie the jars underneath his belt and let them hang under his long coat. The obvious lump and clanking at his side would give the secret away immediately if there was anyone near the entrance, but in this busy season no one was around much anymore.

After securing the jars at his side, he promptly followed the path out of the city lest anyone spot him. However there was one more merchant he had to find. This one he knew sat well alone near the forest outside of the lively common area. Light and long steps eliminated most of the clanging underneath his robes; he could use his sword to fly back to the Cloud Recesses but he’d miss this chance to find the other merchant.

Just as expected, the old man was resting at a large tree just out of the city. He carried a sack on his back, as did many merchants, but he was no ordinary trader. 

Lan WangJi stepped up to him, and the merchant smiled expectantly. “There you are. I was afraid I’d miss you.”

Lan WangJi nodded slightly with a “Mn”. 

“Never a man of words, I know. Come.” The merchant stepped toward a flat surfaced boulder and took the pack off his back. “I’ve gathered the finest erotic art from faraway lands just for you. See what you like.” He spread out the thin paged magazines atop the boulder.

Lan WangJi leaned in to carefully examine the books. The majority of these were ones he’d seen plenty of times before. Of women and men in erotic positions together. Women’s nipples were covered by long, streaming hair. Some where painted, some only sketched. A few were drawn by masters of the arts, others were drawn by novices. 

He criticized each one, noticing there weren’t any here he was particularly interested in. 

When he sighed in disappointment, the merchant spoke up, “Ah, that’s right. You were looking for one in particular. Let me find it here.” He dug further into his sack, finally pulling out a book with folded pages. “This here was hard to find, it was! I had to travel far and wide for such a treasure.”

Lan WangJi took it from his hands and peered at its images. This was certainly different than the others. The first rough sketch was of two men drinking tea. One man sat on the other’s lap, their trousers tossed on the floor nearby. 

“This...” Lan WangJi’s hands twitched as he flipped the pages. 

The second drawing was again of two men, this time sketched with more detail than the first. One man was naked on his knees with the other standing over him, a hand covering the top of the first one’s hair. Was he... 

“I’ll take this one,” Lan WangJi whispered, a strange tingling sensation rushing through him.

“It’s strange, yes? Very well.” The merchant moved to pack up the rest of his wares into his sack. “I can find more if you wish.”

More? Yes, that was exactly what Lan WangJi wanted. More of this kind of erotic art would be better.

Lan WangJi opened his eyes. He was back at the Cloud Recesses. It was late night, he knew everyone else was fast asleep. After an hour of meditation through the nine o’clock hour, he usually felt rested enough to stay awake long past midnight. Tonight, for some reason, he felt unusually excited.

He moved lightly to the hidden hole in his floor and opened it to reveal his stash of Emperor’s Smile. Most of the jars were still full. He collected them just in case. But a few were half-full, and a couple were even empty. One was full of water—a past trick meant to fool him, which didn’t work. He couldn’t dispose of them properly. If he was seen with just a bowl of liquor, he’d be punished, so he kept them all stored away here.

He fished past the collection of jars to his other secret stash—the small pile of erotic art books. Picking out two in particular, he covered his hiding hole, and moved over to the small table with the singular candle.

These two books could be his most prized possessions right now. The one was scribbled in, the other he bought earlier today. He was no artist, but on several drunken occasions he tried to sketch atop drawings of the women in his book. Scribbling out their bosoms and adding penis’s only added to his curiosity. 

But the book the merchant sold him today was exactly what he’d been looking for. 

The images of men together... so it could happen. Two men could have relations together just as woman and man could. He compared the two books side by side, and criticized his own sketches.

In the new book showed two men, one on hands and knees, the other one behind him pressing deep against his buttocks. How would that feel for the receiver of such deeds? Lan WangJi thought to himself as he flipped the page. He found another drawing enticing: two men, one on his knees with his mouth wide and swallowing the other man’s length.

That... looked like it’d feel great. His trousers suddenly tight and uncomfortable. Lan WangJi shifted, needing to release some of the pressure. Imagining it with real people, and not just drawings, wasn’t too difficult. 

Taking a breath, images of Wei Ying flitted across his thoughts. Would he have dropped to his knees like that? Mouth wide, would he have crawled over to Lan Zhan and sucked him in deep? Would he clench hold of Lan WangJi’s length in a tight fist and stroke him? 

Would it be gentle, or rough?

Hot, warm? Exhilarating? Passionate? Lovingly?

Lan WangJi glanced down at his hand cupped against his hardness. He desperately needed to release some pressure. Untying his trousers around his waist, he dipped his fingers in past his stomach and to himself, hard and dripping with wetness.

With the other hand, he flipped to the next page. A rough sketch made with ink stick; one man lay on his side, his penis long and hard, with the other man behind him, pressing deep with a hand on the other’s thigh. 

Immediately, the sketch warped into two humans. One with long, dark hair and robes of black and red draped across the bedside next to him. His wrists were tied with a white ribbon, his mouth hung open but quiet, and his backside... hot and tight... Wei Ying would squirm and groan and slam his eyes tight as Lan Zhan thrust deep inside. A silence spell would be perfect if he was full of complaints, but Lan WangJi would cave if Wei Ying cried out his name.

“Lan Zhan!” 

“Harder, Lan Zhan!”

“Faster, Lan Zhan!”

“Touch me here, Lan Zhan!” 

Lan WangJi’s fingers would snake around Wei Ying’s thigh to his length. He’d wrapped his hand around tight and thrust with all his might while caressing Wei Ying. Skin on skin. Sweat on sweat. A chorus of pleas and cries and wanton moans.

Opening his eyes, Lan WangJi realized he was stroking himself hard and fast. The candlelight flickered with his heavy breath. Moisture pooled at his thumb and fingers, ready to release at any moment. His heart beat hammered in his chest. 

He barely had enough energy to flip to the next page—the last page. This drawing here was partially painted. The strangest position of all; he’d never even seen this in any other erotic art book he’d purchased. It would be difficult to do, indeed. Almost mind-numbing. But both he and Wei Ying certainly had the strength. 

Hands pressed against the wall. Hair dangling and flitting across the floor. Sweat dripping down their sides. Panting and moaning in pleasure, pain, and excitement.

Lan WangJi wished it so, so much. 

If he could have Wei Ying, he would surely entice him to try this... They would feel the intense pleasure together. 

With heavy breath, Lan WangJi sped his pace, stroking himself until the imagery in his mind faded and all was left was Wei Ying’s face in a cloud of white. His stomach tightened. He let out a gasp as the built-up pressure finally released into his hand.

He drooped his head against the art book for a moment as he caught his breath. Yes, he would definitely try all these positions with Wei Ying. And if Wei Ying refused, he’d tie him up and...

Lan WangJi’s eyes went wide. He sat straight up before he could ruin his precious book with the sweat dotted across his forehead. 

His lips quivered. “Wei Ying.”

...

...

...

...

 

One day, if the heaven’s brought Wei Ying back to him, Lan WangJi would cherish him just as he imagined. One day, his Inquiries would be answered... His dreams would come true.


End file.
